In A Blink Of An Eye
by Thedarkgirl1121
Summary: I lost him. How could I have let him slip away? It was my fault. And all in a blink of an eye.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I walked the halls to fourth period. Lancer was next. While walking slowly to Lancers room, all I could think of was, " _C'mon Manson, let's ditch this place. Do you really want to witness another hour of Mr. And Mrs. Perfect lovebirds? Hm? Do you want to be reminded on how she took him from you? In a bat of an eye he was gone, because of her, do you really wanna go in there?"_

Of course she didn't. She detested her, him, all of them. But mostly, she detested herself. How could she had let that happen? For God's sake, she was head over heels for him. And he still did this to her. As she reached forthe door, shestopped,

holding the handle,debating on going in orditching.

 _"Do it. C'mon, let's go home and just sleep and go make ourselves happy with that lovely razor of ours. After all, you deserve it."_

I sighed. No, we couldn't afford another call home saying we were absent. My parents, they would kill me. Well, when they returned from there business trip. The loud bell got me out of my thoughts. Shit. I was late. I sighed heavily, closing my eyes fora  
second,opened the door slowly and hesitantly.

Lancer was in the middle of his usual grumble of what sounded like "Good afternoon". He looked at me with disappointment and pity. ' _Stop looking at me like that, just stop it, please for the love of...'_

"Miss Manson, late again I see. I see this is becoming a habit now, Lord Of the Flies, one more tardy and it's after school detention!"

I nodded quickly and went to go sit in my seat as quick as possible. I hated being the center of attention. Lancer started rambling about Shakespeare or something and I immediately started getting bored. I opened my sketchbook and started drawing random  
/doodles.

I sighed and put my hand on my chin. I didn't even realize when I drifted off...

"MOBY DICK! Miss Manson! What have I told you about sleeping in my class?!", I woke up from a start. Shit! I almost had a heart attack!

"Mr. Lancer, I'm sorry, it's just I didn't get enough sle..."

"Miss Manson, you come here to learn! Not to doze off!" All eyes were on me. Great.

"I'm sorry sir, I promise, it wont happen aga..."

"Oh you bet it won't happen again! I've had enough of you, Miss Manson! After school, today, 3 o'clock sharp! And if you don't show up,that's insubordinationand that's a dean's referral."

He walked quickly to his desk and furiously wrote on a pink andwhite piece of paper. He then walked towards my desk and slapped it on my desk with a thud.

"But Mr. Lancer, I can explain! See...", I tried reasoning. But he wasn't having it.

"No buts, I have said my final word.", he said coldly.

That was it. I've had enough of every fucking thing. I've reached my limit, I can't do this anymore. I can't.

I sighed. Everyone was whispering now. Just wonderful. I can't do this anymore. I got up. Silently. Not one word came out my mouth. I could barely hear the sound of Mr. Lancer asking me what I thought I was doing. Or the soft chatter of the kids aroundme.

All that was going through my mind was _'Get out of there now. Go do it. Do it. Kill yourself. No one cares about you. Not your teachers. Not your classmates. No one. Not even Danny...'_

I opened the door to exit the classroom. I barely heard the teacher's voice calling security to come stop me. But I just wanted to end it. So, I did what anyone with common sense would do.

I ran.

* * *

Guys, I don't know whats happening! My computer is acting all wonky. I'll try fixing it but idk if i can! Please be patient with me and my dumb computer haha! Anyways, review! :)


	2. Prologue

"Danny! Please you gotta listen to me!" I practically begged. Hot tears trickled down my face. He can't do this to me!

"No Sam, you listen! I'm with Valerie now! Stop trying to interfere! We're together and there's nothing you could do or say to change that!" He yelled coldly at me. He glared at me with pure hate in his eyes.

"Danny, please you don't understand! She's going to hurt you! Are you seriously willing to risk your life for her?!" I was so angry! How can he be so stupid!?

"Yes, I'm willing to risk everything! I love her, and I would do anything for her! Stop trying to ruin it for me! If you really care about me then stay out of it! I love her!" He finally did it. He figured out a way to break me.

"I...I...I..." I slumped my head down. I had lost. There was no point to fight it anymore.

"Don't worry, I won't bother you anymore. I'm sorry I tried interfering in your life. I won't do it anymore. I'm sorry."

I walked away. I had lost, and there was nothing I could do.

I tried stopping the tears but they kept coming. And with one thing and one thing only.

'Just kill me. I have no point in living. Just end it please.' 

* * *

Omg! I'm back yo! Haha new story! New chapter,coming up! Review please! :)


	3. Flashbacks

_Chapter 2_

 _Flashback : 11 months ago_

"Danny! Stop messing around! Seriously, you're going to get yourself hurt!" I scolded. He flashed me a smile and ruffled my hair.

"Chill out, Sammy! Nothing is going to happen. I'm being careful!"

We were at the park. Tucker, Danny and I. Of course, Mr. Cocky pants was floating, not giving a shit. Right at themiddle of the park where there was people probably around, in Phantomform.

"Danny! Stop it! Before someone see's you!" I said.

I didn't want anyone ruining this for me. I had been thinking about it a lot and I think I was ready. Ready to admit my deepest secret. To admit my crush on Danny. Hell, maybe even love, for all I know.

We had just came back from the Nasty Burger. Tucker, as always, had stuffed his face with meat. Cue eye roll. At least Danny wasn't a savage animal and inhaled meat like if it was oxygen. That's why I lov... _'No Manson, don't you dare say that word. For all you know, it's only attraction, hormones, you don't know what you feel yet. So don't fucking jinx it.'_

My heart was beating faster than I've ever felt it go. What if.. What if he didn't feel the same?

 _'No, don't chicken out. It's time! For all you know, he could like you back!'_

I gulped. I just didn't want to ruin things if he didn't.

I shook my head slightly. Do not think about that. He could like you. He could.

"Sam? Sammm...?"A voice rang over and over again.

"Huh?" I said confused. I had forgotten where I was for a second.

"I asked you if this spot was okay. But I see somethings troubling you. What's wrong?" He asked worriedly. I smiled. He's always worried about me.

"Nothing Danny, I was just thinking." Sometimes he was too observant for his own good.

He gave me a 'Uh Huh' look but he must have decided to drop it.

I looked around. The grass was nice and tall. There was flowers slightly swaying side to side. I could feel my short hair move slightly to the nice chilly breeze. It was a nice partly cloudy day. It was perfect.

"This spot is perfect." I sat down crisscrossed on the soft grass.

"Finally! We've been walking for miles!" Tucker whined and dropped to the ground exaggeratedly. I rolled my eyes.

"Tucker, we've been walking for 5 minutes. Quit complaining. Seriously, you wouldn't be so tired if you wouldn't have downed down 3 pounds of meat on a daily." He scoffed playfully.

"At least I'm not a vegetarian." He said teasingly.

"Tucker, that's not a valid insult." I said while rolling my eyes and smiling a bit.

"Your face isn't a valid insult!" He said while laughing at his little joke. I dramatically gasped and I heard Danny silently snort at that. I turned to Danny and stuck my tongue out. He laughed and did the same.

I looked at him and then I suddenly realized that he hadn't transformed into his human self.

"Danny! For the love of... Change back into Fenton before anyone see's you and starts attacking you!" Geez this boy is going to be the death of me.

He playfully rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Fine, Miss 'Up tight', I'll change back." I scoffed at that little nickname.

"I am not uptight! You're uptight!"

"Sam, you're the most uptight person I know, well, besides Jazz, but still, loosen up, nothing's going to happ.." Then his phone started to buzz.

He picked up his phone and read what I believe was a text message. He confirms that thought.

"I just got a text. It's Valerie." He said with a confused smile.

I froze. What? Valerie? What the hell does she want. They haven't really talked since the last time when they both had a thing in freshman year. We're in junior year, going to senior. What could she possibly want from us? From Danny?

* * *

 _Hey guys! Well here's today's chapter so I hope you enjoy! Bit of a cliffy huh? Review! Tell me if you like this story or not! Let's see if we can get 10 reviews this week! Well, now on to writing my next chapter! Hope you enjoy. Guys btw, it's supposed to be prologue, chapter 1 and chapter 2, i dont know why it changed it and ik it must be confusing but it won't change, but ill do my best! Ok, I'm sorry and don't try to get confused. Ok ok, review!_


	4. Moving On

Chapter 3

Present day

I ran as fast as I possibly could. I know they were going to call my parents and they would call the cleaning staff so they could keep an eye on me.

 _'Why do they even care?! It's not like they actually like me! They hate me! Why can't they just leave me alone and go pretend I don't exist some more at their dumb business trip!'_

But I knew why they "cared". They couldn't afford to have a Manson dead. They would be full of shame because I had killed myself.

 _"Oh think of the headlines! Oh and what would the people at the country club say!"_

I heard my mothers sickly sweet voice screech in my head again and again.

I wouldn't even doubt that's what there reaction be like. That's all they really care about. Their reputation. What their business friends would say. That's what's really important here. Not me.

I sighed and pushed my hair out of my face. It was still short. And I had grown out my bangs. Just to see if he would notice. He didn't.

Ok. It's pretty clear I can't go home. No, I can't be seen. But where do I go?

I started walking around aimlessly. I really didn't have a place to go. I couldn't go to Danny's for.. Well obvious reasons. I don't think I could go to Tucker's. No, he would only tell everyone I was there and I'd have to go back home.

I stopped for a quick second and got my phone and my earphones out. I quickly typed in Melanie Martinez and clicked on _Pacify Her_. I loved listening to her. Sure she dresses really girly but her songs are so dark and good. 

I start looking around. Nothing. Fuck.

 _Pacify her_

 _She's getting on my nerves_

 _You don't love her_

 _Stop lying with those words_

I started feeling the lyrics. Gosh if only he really did love me and not Valerie. Wow. Look how sappy I've become! Comparing my life to lyrics. I can't believe this.

I ended up behind the Nasty Burger. In the ally. No one really hangs out here so I guess I'll stay here.

I slid behind the cold, dirty, worn out brick wall. My shirt rode up and I could feel the coldness radiating off the wall. It made me shiver. Or maybe that was the tears that were threatening to fall? Couldn't tell. Don't really care either.

I leaned my head back and just started zoning out. Not quite paying attention to the music anymore, with tears already falling down my face. Probably all my dark makeup falling down with it.

The last thing I heard was a sweetvoice.

 _You don't love her_

 _Stop lying with those words._

* * *

I woke up with a pain in the back of my neck. I opened my eyes and felt a freezing cold breeze. I shivered and got goose bumps running through my skin. I groaned and rubbed my neck.

 _'Must've slept wrong.'_ I thought bitterly as the pain grew bigger. I got up and dusted off my sleeveless shirt and skirt.

No wonder why I was cold. It's probably below 50 degrees and I'm without a sweater. Well, I had one on but I left it in my locker.

I looked sun no where to be found, just the moon taking its place like every night. It's night time. G _reat._

I get up and leave, the breeze passing through and making me shiver. I could practically see my own breath; it was that cold.

I decided to go sneak up my room and see what I could get and take it with me. I can't stand it here anymore.

I start seeing the huge mansion up ahead. No police cars or the S.W.A.T team. Good, this should be easy then. I've sneaked in and out before. No problem. I quickly climb the big tree we have next to the house.

I, carefully so I'm not seen,start climbing branch to branch. I push myself up the last branch and look at my bedroom window. I open the window carefully and jump in. The lights off and everything in place. The only light on is the hallway light, illuminating  
/around the door, giving it a warm yellow glow.

I turn on my phones flashlight and start looking around. I see my bed and start walking towards it. I kneel down and peek my head underneath it. I pull out a suit case and start packing clothes, shoes, toiletries and some personal items.

Out of my horribleperipheralvision due to it being sodark in here;I something sparkling.

It's the gift Danny gave me frontlast necklace _._

Iwould wear it every single day. It was a ice crystal in shape of a tear drop. She grabbed it and gripped it in her hands, letting it imprint on her palm.

She took it off when They had gotten into a fight. She gripped it tighter, remembering that terrible day.

 _"I love Valerie."_

She gripped it a lot moreharder.

 _"Stop trying to interfere!"_

Harder.

 _"I would risk anything for her."_

She started shaking with anger and sadness. She felt something piercing her palm in which she was holding the damned necklace.

"Fuck!" I whispered yelled. I looked at my palms. Right in the center, she was bleeding.

A piece of the crystal had broken off when she was gripping it with a vice hold and was digging into her skin.

She dropped it immediately and stomped on it. Smashing it into millions of tiny pieces. Like he had to her heart.

She wiped off the blood off with her skirt and kept packing. Ignoring the new tiny stream of blood already threatening to fall.

When I finished, I quickly closed the luggage bag and started walking towards the window again. I threw my bag down the window. Ok, my turn.

I sat down and hung a leg over the window. I started doing the same with the other leg when whining of brakes and big yellow lights came into view.

Fuck. They're here!

 _My parents._

* * *

A/N:

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating! But school got busy and stuff. Question: any Melanie Martinez fans? I love her she honestlymakes the best music ever. Anyways,review please and i hope you're enjoying this story so far!

Until next update!


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter4**_

Oh my gosh. 'They're here _?! Oh god, not good, not good'_

I quickly picked off my feet off the window and just jumped off, not even bothering that I was on the 3 story of the mansion. I prayed that I wouldn't get majorly hurt. I guess someone up above finally heard one of my prayers. I landed sorta _ok_ ,  
/onlyscraping my knee a bit. Well, it could be worse.

I heard them chatter loudly as our butler helped them with their luggage. What were they saying anyways?

"Oh Jeremy, what are we going to do about that girl! Another call from the school saying she ditched! For the 6th time this month. I need a drink. That girl gives me headaches! I can't wait until she turns 18 and leaves." I heard her sigh dramatically.

I heard Jeremy do the same.

"You know we can't get rid of her like that. People will think we're savages. What would Amy and Jerry think?" Those are their friends. Or whatever you want to call them. They were only "friends"because they were in the same social class as them.

Unbelievable, even my parents have more friends than me. And fake ones at that.

I heard them go inside. Ok good, I have time to get out of here before they notice I'm not in my room and assume I'm at Danny's. Then he'll tell them I'm not there, thus leading to them finding me. God, I so don't want that.

I sprint across the drive way and out into the street. Ok, now where?

I stop running to catch my breath and to think. I look around. I pull out and call an Uber. Maybe I'll go down town and see what I can find there?

* * *

I get in the Uber and just as we're about to leave my street, a cop drives the opposite way. I see it stop at my house. Oh shit, they realized quicker than I had thought.

"Uh, can we speed up a bit? I'm kind of in a hurry." I was beginning to panic.

"Sure, where to, miss?" He looked at me through the mirror.

"Down Town please." I was being to feel relieved little by little as we were less and less near my neighborhood. Then I felt even better when I passed by Danny's house. And finally I felt amazingly when we reached Down Town. It was a few minutes away  
/at most,by car at least, fromAmity but the ideaof not being in Amity anymore, even if it was really close, brought relief and I felt like Icould breath again.

I gave him his money and got out quickly. Already, there was cheap motels and shops. It was a bit busy, after all, it was still sorta early.

I walked into the most ok looking motel, looking ok enough to live, but not where you'd think to find someone, at least I thought they did.

I walked up to the little desk they had. A man that looked like he could care less if they came in and killed him was sitting at the old computer. He looked up and sighed in boredom.

"Welcome to 'The Inn' I'm Riley, how may I help you?" Damn, What a warm welcome.

"I'd like a room please, one bed."

"How long will you're stay last, miss?"

"Um, a-a month, I think."

"Ok, you're room number is 702"

"Thanks." I gave him money, cash of course or my parents would trace my credit card.

"Hey, aren't you a little too young to be buying a room?"

"You're making money, does it matter if I'm underage or not?"

"Good point, enjoy your room."

I walked away and went to find my room. ' _702 ... 702... Where is 70- oh, there it is!'_ I opened the door quickly and went inside.

I looked inside. Ok, not that bad. Just a small room with one bed and a bathroom. I put down my stuff and sat on the bed.

Ok, day one out of gods knows how many more until I get caught. Hopefully not.

I put on my pajamas and got into bed. Should I turn on my phone?

' _No dummy, they'll only be calls from my parents."_

Do you think Danny has called?

' _Of course not, don't you see he doesn't even care about you.'_

But maybe...– no, don't get your hopes up, he doesn't care.

I looked at my phone one last time. I bit my lip. Maybe a little peek wouldn't hurt?

I turned it on, or tried to anyways, but it was out of battery. Damn. I set it down on the night stand and let it charge. Maybe I should get some rest. I looked at the ceiling until finally darkness swept through me.

* * *

As she slept, unconscious and unaware, her phone buzzed. On the screen a name that would make her answer it in a heartbeat and tell him where she was. Maybe it was for the better that she was asleep. Maybe it was for the best for her to leave them behindand  
/startallover again. Meet new people. Maybethen, he'll think about me more.

Speak of the devil, another buzz is heard. On her screen lit up, as again and again the phone buzz. The name of the caller being no other than...

Danny Fenton.

* * *

Hey hey, I'm back! Sorry for not updating, i just hadn't really felt good and inspired but then i did and bam. I literally did all of this during school lol. Anyways, enjoy and review please! Also i would like to address that those typos are not made  
from me. It's this app i use to write my chapters. I'm sorry guys, idk how to fix it. I need to get a laptop lol. So yeah sorry about that, hopefully you still think I'm great. Anyways enjoy!


	6. Chapter 5

_"Sam I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."_

 _"Danny?"_

 _"I don't know what happened, please forgive me."_

 _"Danny? Where are you?"_

 _"I'm so sorry."_

 _Danny?_

 _"Danny!"_

I woke up with a cold sweat, screaming at the top of my lungs.

What the hell what _that_?

I sat up and tried to controll my heavy breathing. I pushed my head down to my knees and gave out a cry of defeat. _'Why does he have to fall me everywhere I go!'_

Out of sheer madness, I grabbed my phone and chucked it at the floor hard. I stomped it with all my might. When I was done it was in tiny little pieces. ' _I'm done with you looming over me! I'm done... I'm done with you!'_

I sighed deeply, smelling the stale room. It smelled like old wood and pencils. I quickly wiped away the hot tearseven-thoughthey were still falling down-my face.

I got up and turned on the light. I glanced at the clock. It read four a.m sharp. Damn. Well I really don't feel like going back to sleep anymore after that shit show.

Well, I haven't showered since the day I left. Maybe it's time for a long shower. After all, I felt really disgusting andsticky-fromall the sweat and tears.

I went to turn on the shower. It had complementary little shampoos and soaps although they looked like they haven't been touched in years. Yuck.I get my own shampoo and others toiletries from my luggage. I turn on the shower and waited-forthewaterto turn steaminghot.

I got in when I saw the steam rising. I let the water wet my face slowly. I sighed and stared at it. Closing my-eyes, I let the water wash off my sadness.

* * *

As I wasdrying-myshort hair with the towel, I began searching the. I wanted something mind numbing.I settled with some Disney movie about-this-alienand a little girl.

I really tried to concentrate on the movie. I really did. But it was really hard when all my thoughts were allworrying about this.

' _What if this doesn't work?'_

 _'What if they find me?'_

What would happenif they did find me? They would probably send me away to some boarding school. No, I can't get caught. I _won't._

I rubbed my temples and decided to search the newspaper for any open jobs. As I was flipping the page, I felt my stomach grumbling. Shit, I must've forgotten to eat. Damn, I'm really letting myself go.

Welp, I'll have to see what I can go buy to eat.

* * *

I got up and put on my black hoodie and my black sneakers. I dodged looking in the mirror in fear of seeing myself in a weak state.

I got my keys and wallet and walked out the door, locking it right behind me.

I rubbed my hands together, blew on themand shivered. Shit was it cold. I looked at the hallway and saw it was empty. How creepy.

I passed by the front desk and saw the Riley guy barely keeping his eyes open. I snorted and walked out the motel complex.

The streets were not as deserted as I thought they would be. It was probably five thirty a.m. Oh that's right, Ihave no phone. Oh well.

I walk into a diner and sat down at a booth. There was only like 3 or 4 people in there.

This lady that looked very cheerful and had a notepad in hand walked up to me. Waitress, I'm guessing.

"Hiya, darling. What would it be for today, sunshine?" Wow, I have no seen someone so happy this early in the morning.

"Um, I'll get a small Apple juice please."

"Mkay, sugar. Anything else?", she said while writing it down in her little notepad. She has a very thick accent. But she seems nice.

"Um, do you have any veggie burgers by any chance?" I bet not.

"Oh of course we do, hun!-Ok, would you like it in a combo meal?"

"Y-yeah, um yes." She reminded me a bit of my mother and it made me uncomfortable. Well, for one, she was way nicer than my mom.

"Oh darling, I won't bite! Ok, so a small Apple juice with a veggie combo, that correct sweetie?"

I nodded and she smiled.

"Alrighty then. Earl, a veggie combo,pronto please!"

I waited for five minutes. She had came with my drink a while back. She chatted and tried keeping a conversation. She told me I looked new and told me she knew everyone in town. She then told me about this little town and how everyone here is nice, well-for the mostpart atleast.

When my food came out, I immediately devoured the whole thing. Got to give the chef props, he knows how to make one mean veggie burger.

She then askes me where I'm from. I blink for a second but then answer her like nothing happened.

"I'm from Amity, but my parents are down here for a while so I'm here too." I know that was a lie but I can't tell her what I really am doing here.

"Oooh! Amity Park! I've heard so much about it! Never been there myself because my life is here but I heard its okay, although I heard there's a lot of paranormal activity there. And that Phantom kid, he's the highlight of that town."

I froze immediately.

"Y-yeah..."

"Oh honey, are you scared of spooks? I'm sorry for bringing it up, doll."

"Yeah, kind of a touchy subject." I tried laughing it off but it came out awkward. Her face showed awkwardness.

"Thanks..." I said, waiting for her to add her name.

"Oh! Silly ole me, my names Mauricebut call me mary, I never liked my full name." She chuckled softly.

"I'm Sam." She extended her hand and I took it, shaking it.

"Ah, I see you ain'ta fan of your real name too."

I smiled at her and shook my head. She is really easy to talk to. Even if she is too happy in the morning for my taste.

I got up and stretched.

"So how much will it be?"

"Oh its on the house, doll. Don't worry about it."

I shook my head and started digging in my pocket. She stopped me and smiled.

"Hun, save it. You probably have more important things to do with that money."

I sighed but smiled at her.

"Ok, but take this as a tip." I handed her five dollars. She refused it at first but then I put it in her hand and closed it.

"Alrighty then, but you'll have to come here everyday now!"

I laughed.

"Yeah, I'll consider it. Tell the cook his veggie burger are delicious." I said while holding up an .

I walked back into the motel complex. I looked at the clock and saw it was seven thirty five a.m. I walked past the Riley guy. This time he was actually awake.

"Morning." I muttered quietly.

"Miss." He returned the gesture. He didn't look too old. Maybe mid twenties?

I opened my room and locked it immediately.

Day one. Hopefully the rest turn out smoothly too.

* * *

" _Hello citizens of Amity, I am Amy. We have unfortunate news. The daughter of Pamela And Jermey Manson, Samantha Manson has gone missing. It all happened at Casper High three days ago, when the girl walked out and later did not return homewhen her parents came back from a trip. Only few witnesses saw her that day, saying she had appeared very out of it. Heres a witness now._  
/

 _"Yeah she got up and like walked out. That was the last time we saw her, she just looked done."_

 _Authority says they are doing they best they can to track her down, but have not yet solved anything. If you have any information please feel free to call this number below or call Pamela or Jeremy Manson immediately. This is Amy, with Amity 5, reporting out."_

The T.V screen-flashedinside the classroom, hear ing the little news jingle. Every kid in Casper High looked at each other. They didn't know she had _left_. For those who did notice thought she was just ditching again. But no one saw this coming.

"Like dude, she totally bailed out of here!" Someone in the A-list said.

"Now Kids, I know maybe your weren't the best-est friends with Miss Manson but if anyone has any information, please speak up."

No one said a word.

Mr. Lancer sighed.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you, be care-ful ofhow you treat people. Now open your books to page one hundred and fourteen."

Everyone got out their book.

Well almost everyone.

Danny Fenton. Once a loser but once he ditched Sam and starting dating Valerie,became a somewhat part of the A-list. He started at his desk. Feeling the most guilt of all.

He felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around and saw his girlfriends face. Valeire.

"What's wrong, Danny?"

He shook his head. He didn't want to talk about it. She already knew what was wrong.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a black figure with a red beret.

He turned and saw Tucker glaring at him. Tucker shook his head and rubbed his head.

Danny closed his eyes and sighed. He deserved that.

He glanced at Tucker on last time and saw his face full of sadness. Maybe the guilt consuming him as much as it was eating him alive.

He looked at her desk. Realizing that she was indeed gone. That this wasn't a dream. She's missing.

"Oh Sam, where the fuck could you have gone." he whispered, but tried ignoring the thought of her gone. Maybe she wasn't even missing and would show up soon.

He left a cold hand grab his and saw Valerie smiling at him, looking like she had accomplished something. I gave a weak smile and continued with my day.

Hopefully.

* * *

Hey hey hey! Finally updated and decided to give a little Danny POV. Also, again, if there are any typos, I promise you i didn't make them, its the app. But anyways, enjoy.


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

 _Three weeks._

She had been there for three weeks. Nobody had really asked any questions on why she was here. Well, aside from Mary. But anyone else didn't seem to question her. Nobody honestly cared. And for once, this once, this was good. She could do without the 21 questions. This is _extremely good. She would live her life in her room unless it was absolutely necessary to go out. That should minimize her chances of getting caught. Mostly shopping for toiletries and food, the basics. She couldn't even believe she had pulled it off for this long. She was totally ok with no one bothering to come look for her, no longer had her thoughts bothered her every night while she laid awake. Not anymore at least._

She had shared a few words with the receptionist. That Riley guy. Who actually turns out, isn't even his real name. His actual name is Jim. When I had asked why he had lied, he simply gave me a crooked, toothy smile, scratched the back of his head, and explained that when he received his uniform, they had handed him the wrong name tag. He then proceeded to tell her that he liked the name a whole lot more than Jim so he kept the name tag and told everyone that was new to this motel that his name was Riley. But he said that it was useless because almost everyone knew him as Jim. He then rolled his eyes in a total dramatic manner, gave an exaggerated sigh, and put his hands on his hips and grumbled on how everyone was no fun in this town.

I gave out a sincere giggle. An _actual giggle!_

 _'God knows for how long that I haven't done that'_

I smiled at him and shivered. God it was cold out. She rubbed her arms together and gave out a sigh.

He was so nice. It reminded me of...- no. If she wants to move on, if she wants to forget him. She has to stop comparing everyone to him. She would _never_ getover him if she didn't stop thinking about him

She leaned over the desk and rested her head in her arms. She looked him through her bangs that, by the way, were so close to poking her eyes.

"What are you looking at, wicked witch?" He started calling me that no too long ago. It never failed to make me laugh.

"I honestly don't know, I'm still trying to figure that out still."

His mouth resembled the letter O perfectly. He faked being hurt and put his hand on his heart.

"Sam, Oh My God, my feelings, they're hurt. Please, no more! Have mercy!" He wailed.

He put his hands on his face and faked wiping tears out of his eyes.

"Fuck you, _Jim."_ I said while rolling my eyes and laughed.

"Ok Miss Drama Queen, stop the show, I apologize, I didn't mean to hurt your fragile feelings." He smirked.

For a second there was no talking after that, just silence and us looking at each other's eyes. Green. His eyes are green. Not some sickening, glowing sparkling green, not some that belonged to a certain ghost. No, his eyes were a beautiful dark forest green. It reminded her of nature.

He stood there and looked at her for a second more and gave out a awkward cough.

"You know, I've been meaning to ask, if you don't mind."

Oh no. I knew what he was about to ask, I could _feel it._

"Uh, actually, as much as I want to stand here talk to you, I have to go, it's getting really chilly and I'm super tired. " I exclaimed very curt. I really don't want to explain anything to _anyone._

His eyebrows rose a little at my response, obviously not expecting that answer. Maybe I was too rude?

"Oh um, I'm sorry, yeah you're right, it's getting late, you should get home." He said a little confused. But I didn't really question him on that.

"Listen I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I'm just tired is all. See you tomorrow, kay'?"

I felt a little bad on cutting him off but I wasn't in the mood to tell my whole life story.

"Yeah, I'll catch you tomorrow. See ya, wicked witch." And with that, the awkwardness left and a smile returned to our faces. I kind of even blushed a bit.

"Yeah... goodnight."

And with that I felt to my room. I quickly enter my room and just thought of what happened. What _was that? She sighed and shut the door closed._

' _I am not falling for anyone ever again. You, Manson, can't let that ever happen to you again.'_

I agreed with my inner thoughts. It has been almost a month and I was still pretty raw from what had happened before. I would not let that happen to me again. My shields will be up. No more letting myself go.

The way his eyes shone though, and his laugh.

I let a muffled scream into my pillow.

' _Get your shit together! You will not be humiliated again! Not again.'_

And in that moment, I decided that no one, no _guy, would hurt me ever again. No one._

I got ready for bed, pulling the sheets all the way to my head, as if hiding myself from the world. I shivered and grumbled.

I would have to talk to Jim about the A/C in here.

* * *

 _Three weeks have passed._

Nothing. They had nothing. Nada. Absolutely no information on her. On where she is.

' _It's like the world swallowed her whole.'_

But that was impossible, wasn't it?

So the question still remained; _Where the hell is Sam Manson?_

Tucker Foley asked himself that question every single day. He mentally kicked himself for letting this happen. _Why on earth didn't he help her again?_

Because he was scared that's why.

He was finally not getting beat up everyday anymore. The hitting had stopped. The shoving him into lockers and wait until someone came to help him out and then come into the his class late and receive detention day after day had stopped. Everything bad had just _stopped. All thanks to Danny._

Danny.

How stupid was he? And himself too. They were both idiots.

' _Why did they ignore her? Why the he'll didn't they help her?' He shook his head._

Too late.

She was no where to be seen. Her fucking credit cards were untraceable. She probably didn't even take them with her. Did she have money? Was she cold out? Did she even have a place to stay?

It was too late, they were too fucking late!

He had tried tracking her credit card purchases. He tried asking people if they have seen her. Her last two purchases were two months ago. She hadn't taken her credit card, of course!

He gave out a humorless laugh.

She was smart, of course she was, she was Sam.

Oh Sam, where the hell are you?

He put his head down.

For now, all he knew is that he would not stop until they found her safe and sound.

He got up and left his room, slamming the door.

A picture of all three of them, Sam, Danny and himself fell to the ground, fell, cracking on the floor.

* * *

Hehe, hey there, i know i know its kinda short but hey at least i posted, amiright? Hahha anyways enjoy and review.

PSA: if theres any strange typos, I promise it isn't me, it's the app i use to write, sorry can't fix it.


End file.
